zimmertwinsfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline of LBAR comments
This is a timeline made for the comments on rad256's Let's Break A Record!!! movie, which lists every date that every user who contributed first posted, along with any important milestones (e.g 10,000, 15,000, 20,000). This timeline was put together by Stormrox. You are welcome to add any new information in the future, if need be. Time zones used CET = Central European Time This is the time zone observed in Poland, which is where rad256 resided when he created the LBAR movie and posted his comments. It is 7 hours ahead of Central Time. CT = Central Time This is a time zone commonly used in various states within North America. It is 7 hours behind CET. Timeline 'November 29, 2011 (day 1)' * Morning (Central Time) / Midafternoon (CET): rad256 publishes "Let's Break A Record!!!", shortly after he gets off school. * rad256 posts the first comment immediately after publishing the movie, followed by (in order) Babucarr, zimmaman13, rad_256 (rad256's other account), Ben99, iashley, Camii, and sue22. * Within a few hours rad256 posts the 100th comment (today, it is no longer the literal 100th comment, as one of the first 99 comments has since been deleted) * 2:00 PM (CT) / 9:00 PM (CET): rad256 posts the 150th comment, followed by the 151st at 9:01 PM (CET). He then goes to bed. * Between 2:30 PM-3:00 PM (CT) / 9:30 PM-10:00 PM (CET): Robotguy and zoruaepicn post their first comments (152nd and 154th respectively). * Around 3:25 PM (CT) / 10:25 PM (CET): Surfer45 posts his first comment (158th) * Around 3:35 PM (CT) / 10:35 PM (CET): Rhedd posts his first comment (161st). * Around 4:00 PM (CT) / 11:00 PM (CET): Blahbumian posts his first comment (163rd). * Around 4:45 PM (CT) / 11:45 PM (CET): jchuang, a non-VIP user, posts their first comment (165th). * Between 9:00 PM-11:00 PM (CT) / 4:00 AM-6:00 AM (CET): Qubo Kart and Tobycat post their first comments (171st and 172nd, respectively). 'November 30, 2011 (day 2)' * 1:26 AM (CT) / 8:26 AM (CET): rad256 posts the 200th comment. * 11:10 AM (CT) / 6:10 PM (CET): either rad256 or sue22 posts the 300th comment. * Between 12:00 PM-1:00 PM (CT) / 7:00 PM-8:00 PM (CET): RueDum posts their first comment. * 1:01 PM (CT) / 8:01 PM (CET): rad256 posts the 400th comment. * Between 2:00-2:30 PM (CT) / 9:00 PM-9:30 PM (CET): Kaymaster8 posts their first comment. * Around 3:30 PM (CT) / 10:30 PM (CET): mc21 posts their first comment. Babucarr also posts the 450th comment. * Between 7:30 PM-7:50 PM (CT) / 2:30 AM-2:50 AM (CET): What ever posts their first comment. * 8:30 PM-8:50 PM (CT) / 3:30 AM-3:50 AM (CET): TRIPLEB posts their first comment. 'December 1, 2011 (day 3)' * Between 9:10 AM-9:20 AM (CT) / 4:10 PM-4:20 PM (CET): mprincess posts their first comment. * Around 9:20 AM (CT) / 4:20 PM (CET): macheese6 posts his first comment. * Between 9:40 AM-9:50 AM (CT) / 4:40 PM-4:50 PM (CET): mprincess posts the 500th comment. * Between 11:20 AM-11:40 AM (CT) / 6:20 PM-6:40 PM (CET): uncle_fat, a non-VIP user, posts their first comment. * Between 3:00 PM-7:00 PM (CT) / 10:00 PM-2:00 AM (CET): penguin440 and harryhall post their first comments. 'Between December 2, 2011 - December 4, 2011 (day 4-6)' * zimmer011 posts their first comment. 'December 5, 2011 (day 7)' * Around 5:25 PM (CT)/12:25 AM (CET): boscomutt posts their first comment. 'December 6, 2011 (day 8)' * 5:50 PM (CT) 12:50 AM (CET): iashley posts the 600th comment. 'December 7, 2011 (day 9)' * Qubo Kart posts the record-breaking comment (632nd. The current record at the time was 631 on Jason's More Movies). * After the record is broken, rad256 and co. stop commenting for a while. 'December 16, 2015 (day 1479)' * Shortly after midnight: Stormrox posts the 8600th comment. 'January 9, 2016 (day 1503)' *Stormrox posts the 10,000th comment. 'April 19, 2017 (day 1969)' * 1:08 AM (CT) / 8:08 AM (CET): Stormrox posts the 11,000th comment. 'May 7, 2017 (day 1987)' * 1:51 AM (CT) / 8:51 AM (CET): Stormrox posts the 12,000th comment. 'May 17, 2017 (day 1997)' * 10:28 AM (CT) / 5:28 PM (CET): Stormrox posts the 13,000th comment. 'May 22, 2017 (day 2002)' * Around 1:00 PM (CT) / 8:00 PM (CET): AvieMooMoo posts her first comment. 'May 24, 2017 (day 2004)' * 1:00 PM (CT) / 8:00 PM (CET): Stormrox posts the 14,000th comment. 'May 28, 2017 (day 2008)-May 29, 2017 (day 2009)' * 10:49 PM (CT) / 5:49 AM (CET): Stormrox posts the 15,000th comment. 'June 1, 2017 (day 2012)-June 2, 2017 (day 2013)' * 7:24 PM (CT) / 2:24 AM (CET): Stormrox posts the 16,000th comment. 'June 12, 2017 (day 2023)-June 13, 2017 (day 2024)' * 2:00 PM-9:30 PM (CT) / 9:00 PM-4:30 AM (CET): LPSboy posts his first comment. 'June 14, 2017 (day 2025)' * 12:59 AM (CT) / 7:59 AM (CET): Stormrox posts the 17,000th comment. 'early-August 2017' * MegaGamer1 posts a comment using an account named "Carl oOo". 'September 10, 2017 (day 2113)' * Between 7:00 PM-8:50 PM (CT) / 2:00 PM-3:50 AM (CET): MegaGamer1 renews his VIP and begins commenting more frequently. 'September 25, 2017 (day 2128)-September 27, 2017 (day 2130)' * Unicorn127 posts her first comment. 'October 1, 2017 (day 2134)' * 12:16 AM (CT) / 7:16 AM (CET): imastamper posts the 18,000th comment. 'October 6, 2017 (day 2139)-October 7, 2017' * Between 9:17 PM-12:00 AM (CT) / 4:17 AM-7:00 AM (CET): MegaGamer1 posts the 19,000th comment. 'October 12, 2017 (day 2145)-October 13, 2017' *'6:43 PM (CT) / 1:43 AM (CET)': MegaGamer1 posts the 20,000th comment. 'October 15, 2017-October 31, 2017' * Sunspot (aka LPSboy) posts his first comment under his new name. 'November 2017' * gregmaria posts their first comment.